Marlene
Appearance Marlene was actually born with black hair, however when she moved away from Marrodan to Alfea, she died her hair pink with black, light blue, and light yellow, hair streaks. She has a piercing on the bottom right and left side of her lip and she has a piercing on each side of her lips (Similar to Dahlia bites but not so close). She also has a nautical star tattoo on her left shoulder. Her style is more neutral than bright because she hates loud colors. She clothing style is either a bit tomboyish, or she’d wear something punk/rockish. She always wears white, grey, or black. Or maybe she’ll wear red or purple with it. Her hairstyle is always punk rockish or something spontaneous and crazy. Magic Winx Charmix Enchantix Believix Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix Tynix Birthday: October 16th Age: Around 19-20 (end of season 4) Fairy Sign: Elemental Powers: Space (planets, comets, celestial bodies etc.) Best Friends: Carmella, Sammy, Lynne, Briyana personality A loud, rambunctious, spunky, rocker girl is the perfect description for her. She's a bit rebellious. Conformity isn't her thing. Marlene loves/is obsessed with music. She just loves the noise and sound booming when she puts on her headphones. She doesn’t go anywhere without some form of headphones or earbuds. She doesn’t like to be talked to when she is listening to music and she will ignore you, or go on a psycho rampage. She has a very… reckless and exciting personality which can be too much for some people but to others she is the definition of an awesome time. She is a very determined girl. She’s strong willed and has a big drive to do the things she is devoted to. She hates it when people underestimate her skills simply because she is a female (in fact, she snuck into the war on Tronan as a crusader to prove her worth. I shifted her style slightly (not enough to notice heavily), but her style went from a bit emo, to more of the rocker and grunge look. She loves strobe lights, concerts, and everything in between. Colors? Pretty dark colors I guess, but she doesn't mind wearing something loud/bright every now and again. I actually see a bit of steam-punk scheme here. I like it Throughout the seasons her style became a little more chic after being around the girls for so long while still keeping her punk look. Her hair is always wild and spontaneous. History Marlene comes from a very technology advanced realm called Marrodan (Read “The Realm of Marrodan” to know more about this realm. Marlene is from the Northern Sega Quadrant. (Again, to understand this, you have to read that text. She has always been a very skilled fighter and she’s just gifted at weaponry and battle. The Sega and Vega Quadrants are currently at war and it has always been a dream of Marlene’s to become a Sega Ranger (these are like warriors that go into battle). However, only men are allowed into Battle. Marlene challenged this sexist rule because she found that it made females appear to be “weak” and “unfit” for fighting. She first talked about her idea with her step brother Lucario. Being the downer that he is, he obviously shot her down. He told her it’s way too rough out there for girls. This infuriated Marlene. She was going to enlist in the Sega Troop whether he like it or not. She then devised a plan to get in. The time of battle was set for three months. The Sega and Vega quadrants have a militia army (the troops) that train and battle on command and have had years and years of training ahead of time. Marlene didn’t have this advantage. She snuck into a Sega Troop training session and watched their moves for a little. Then, day after day, she trained herself. Months had passed before she had the skill to pass off for a Sega Ranger. She was sneaking back and forth between training sessions. She made sure no one watched what she was doing; Especially Lucario. She knew that he would probably snitch on her. When the battle date became a month away, it was time for her real plan to take action. This caused her to run away from her family for a while. She told them that she was applying for a mechanics unit position a couple miles away. She made a fake acceptance letter and showed it to them. Convinced, her parents asked how long she’d be gone. She said a couple of weeks. Her parents let her go (they’re very gullible). Lucario knew it was a lie but for some reason, he didn’t say a word. Before she left, he gave her a small choker. When you activate it, it electronically disguises your voice. She left in the direction opposite to the STTF (Sega Troop Training Facility) so her parents wouldn’t suspect anything. Then, she snuck toward the facility. Because she was a girl, she knew that she couldn’t just knock on the front door. She stole a Sega Ranger uniform and wore it to get into the gate to the facility. There are sensors that recognize Troop Rangers. The uniform she stole belonged to someone already, so the uniform still had its previous owner’s DNA on it, so she was able to get through. She swore to keep her helmet on the entire time she was there so no one would know who she really was. Then, she bumped into Simon and accidently knocked her helmet off. Simon found out she was a girl obviously. After pleading and begging, Simon eventually was sworn to secrecy. He in fact, helped her enlist in the troop. He went with Marlene to the enlistment office in front of the STTF. He told her that it would be smart to change her name so she could become a certified Sega Ranger. He nicknamed her “Mars” and when she enlisted, she was under the name “Mars Aster”. She purposely didn’t use her real last name because they would have done background searches and her real family would show up. She told the guy at the enlistment office that her family had just moved so their current information is not registered yet. She used the voice disguiser Lucario gave her to pull this off. She got away with this scam pretty easy. After this, the nickname “Mars” just stuck and she was now always called that (even when she went to Alfea but that’s way later xD) She decided to nickname Simon in return. She nicknamed him “Si-Fi”. Sega Rangers were scheduled to do four weeks of last minute training before battle. During these training sessions, she stood far away from the instructor. She went way in the back next to Simon. During these four weeks, Mars and Si-Fi grew very fond of each other and the feeling was mutual. When the battle date came, long story short, it was Mars who won the battle for The Sega Troops. This was the first time there was a clear victor out of one of these battles in the last decade (they fight a lot, but no one ever wins). Mars was praised for her heroic efforts. However, her identity was exposed after the battle. Mars was badly wounded. She ended up passing out right after battle. She awoke in the infirmary and she was wearing a white tank top and black shorts. She was out of uniform so she knew her cover must have been blown. When the Imperial Ruler of the Sega Quadrants entered the infirmary, he explained how even though she violated a number of rules and regulations during this ridiculous and dangerous plan; he congratulated her on her success. After he left, Simon ran in and hugged her for at least ten minutes. They became exclusive and began dating. Word spread all throughout Marrodan about Mars and people began to think that she should move on with her skills and increase them. Mars found out about a school for heroics and bravery in Magix. She was curious eager to go, but she refused to leave if it meant leaving Simon. But, Simon insisted she go on. He believed in her and knew that she should go. He didn’t want to be the person to hold her back from her dreams. After a long, tearful, and heart-felt break up and goodbye, Marlene set off to Magix to Red Fountain. She explained this to her parents they gave her an object that can project holograms of her family so she could still communicate. Almost like video chat but cooler xD. She did some research on the way and found that, of course, it was an all boys school. She wasn’t at all that shocked and she wasn’t about to let that stop her at all. When she arrived, she went to the headmaster immediately because she knew that she couldn’t keep up the charade of being a guy for an entire year and she actually wanted to be appreciated for who she was, no matter what gender. The headmaster rejected her at first but Marlene insisted she show him some of her moves so he’d reconsider. After a brief demonstration, the headmaster was so impressed and he had received information about Mars fighting and winning in battle, he cracked. However, Mars had to get a private dorm room far away from the other dorms since she was in an all boys school. She attended Red Fountain for an entire year. She was only 15 at the time so she enrolled early. Her weapons were a violet whip, a violet shield, and a violet crescent sword. It was at Red Fountain, that she met Kyler. She immediately had a bond with him because he reminded her so much of Simon. During her red Fountain year, she fought battles, trained, and built a relationship with Kyler and somewhat forgot about the past when she was with him. There was something about Kyler that she loved when they began to get to know each other. Maybe it was because of his hipster/rocker personality that was very compatible with hers. Or maybe it was his playfulness accompanied by his temper. They fought together like partners (Much like her and Si-Fi). They ended up becoming a couple. Mars was one of the best students Red Fountain ever had that year, even though she was a girl. Mars knew she had magical powers, but she just never felt the need to use them. This changed, but she didn’t discover she was a fairy until the end of her year at Red Fountain (this was a whole other event and I’m not getting that into it). Then, at 16, she decided to enroll in Alfea, college for fairies as a freshman where she met the other girls Her and Kyler still dated of course (their schools being right next to each other and all). Marlene roomed with Sammy, and she continued her studies at Alfea Personality: A loud, rambunctious, spunky, rocker girl is the perfect description for her. Marlene loves music and is obsessed with it. She just loves the noise and sound booming when she puts on her headphones. She doesn’t go anywhere without some form of headphones or earbuds. She doesn’t like to be talked to when she is listening to music and she will ignore you, or go on a psycho rampage. She has a very… exiting personality which can be too much for some people but to others she is the definition of an awesome time. She is a very determined girl. She’s strong willed and has a big drive to do the things she is devoted to. She’s very skilled at combat (fighting, weaponry etc.). WIP Curiosities: Favourite Meal: Fast food restaurants Favourite Colour(s): Black and White Favourite Hobby: Listening to music and Combat Favourite Pet: Blitz the Panther Ideal Boyfriend: Kyle Lux Favourite Food: French Fries Loves: Music, Strobe Lights, Concerts, Being wild and free Hates: Boring people who tell her she’s too crazy, or when people doubt her skills Favourite Music : Dubstep, Rock, Retro/Techno Music, maybe a little Pop but not really Favourite Shoes: Boots and Converse sneakers Favourite Subject: Battle Traning Homeworld: Loadstar Love Interest: Kyle Lux Siblings: Name: Lucario (Luke) Age: 17 Hair: White Eyes: White Skin: White but only slightly tanned Personality: cool, a bit of a downer, quiet, futuristic, and eccentric. Category:Characters